Vanguardian Heroes: Team Skyler
by jamieque
Summary: Welcome to the future... Travel 30 years into the future and meet the next generation of heroes in this brand new series based on the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny series. Meet Skyler, Blaze and the rest of the team and read about thier amazing adventures.


Greetings and welcome to the series premiere of Vanguardian Heroes: Team Skyler. What is this series...? Well, remember Spyro: Dragon of Destiny... This series is a future based spin-off of that series. This series will feature brand new original characters, locations and situations. Hey, I think I have talked long enough. Time to start a new adventure. Oh, before I begin I must say:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spyro, Ember or any of the other characters that existed before my first series. However, I do own the original characters and situations that I created in Spyro: Dragon of Destiny and the same remains true for the new characters that I have created for this spin-off series... Enjoy...  
----------------------------------

Present Day... After Team Skyler returns home from their mission to the past (Dragon Rage SAGA...

Skyler yawned as he walked casually out of the Time Core main control room and headed for the outside circular balcony overlooking the main jumper launch platform._ Finally, I'm home and soon it will be time for me and Vicky to head out on our date._ He smiled at that comforting thought. He and Vicky had been planning to go to Dragon Shores for months but everytime due to their individual duties had to cancel. Now, however, Skyler was determined not to let anyone or anything interrupt the romantic evening they had both planned for. _I am so glad that Hunter turned his old home on Dragon Shores into a hotel._ Skyler thought as he walked out onto the balcony. _Though I wish he had given the hotel to someone else other then Kevin. That little punk is a worst money grubber then his old man._ Skyler's face parted in a low snarl of irritation at the thought of the cap wearing young bear. Kevin was Moneybags' youngest son of four childen.

_Dear lord it was bad enough that the Dragon Realms had to be plagued by Moneybags high ripe off prices on items. The fact that bear had offspring was scary enough to kill the Dragon Elders. Tobin had told him that last week when he had come for a visit. Apparently, Tobin's father, Elder Titan nearly had a heart attack when he bought something from Lana, Moneybags daughter. Luckly, Tobin had been nearby and was able to save him. Geez, what was Elder Titan trying to purchase from Lana anyway. _Skyler thought as he shook his head as his face turned down in a frown at the thought. Skyler was still amazed like his father, Spyro. Spyro had told him many times when he was much younger. That had been ten years ago. Still it was hard for him to see Moneybags getting married to anyone. The fact that it happened was scary enough. The fact he found someone just as money grubbing as himself to settle down with and have children was just terrifying. _Dear lord please don't let him have anymore childern. Those four he have already are a pain in the but. The realms won't survive if the Moneybag family decide to add any more members to their happy gem loving bunch. There just isn't enough gems in all the realms or in each dragon's treasure vault to survive another blood sucker... oh... money grubber... uh... merchant._ He sighed as he unzipped his uniform jacket and started to slip it off.  
--------------------------------------

Meanwhile... at Kevin's Pleasure Palace

Kevin, who was seated with his feet up on the rail that surrounded the newly built swimming pool, started scratching his white tipped ears as his father walked up behind him and sat down in a chair next to him. "Something wrong, son?" Moneybags asked as he sat back in his chair and relaxed taking a sip of lemonade from a glass. Kevin looked over at his father and frowned.

"I could swear someone was thinking negatively about me. I wonder who it could be." He said. Moneybags took another sip from his glass and then sighed.

"I'll give you one guess who it could be." Moneybags said. Kevin and Moneybags both groaned.

"SKYLER...!" They both said at the same time.  
--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Skyler rolled his eyes... _I could have sworn I heard someone call my name. Nah, must be my imagination._ Skyler suddenly tripped over something and fell face down on the floor as he was coming through the archway that lead to the main seating balcony area. He groaned slightly as he picked himself up just as someone yelled.

"Ouch... Hey, Skyler, do you mind watching where your walking!" asked a familiar voice. Skyler, forgetting about his jacket for the moment, looked down and noticed that he had accidently stepped on a furry scaled tail. He peaked around the corner and noticed that Sean and Yua were sitting together on the long circular bench that that faced the railed balcony

"Sorry, about that, Sean. I was just thinking about my date with Vicky." Sean smiled as he and Yua sat back and looked up at the stars. "I need to pay attention where I walk."

"That's okay, Skyler. No harm done." Sean said as a gentle breeze blew throw his brown head fur. The faun dragon sat back as Skyler sat down down next to him and unzipped his uniform jacket. He started to pull it off but changed his mind and decided to leave it on. Yua glanced over at Skyler and smiled.

"Skyler, I was wondering if you would be interested in telling me how you got this team together in the first place." She said. "I have never heard the whole story of the origins of this team." Skyler looked at her and grinned.

"That is a long story, Yua and..." He paused as Yua kept looking at him. He sighed and laughed. "Okay... okay, I'll tell you the story. Geez, I could never say no to pretty lady." He heard someone clear their throat which made him slowly turn and glance up into the face of Vicky, the golden dragoness. She was wearing a short sleeve blue jacket and had her left paw on her waist. "Hee hee, hi Vicky." Vicky grinned and sat down next to him. Skyler started sweating. "Are you going to kill me now." She turned at kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"Nah, I would like to hear the story myself. As you know I will soon be joining you guys on your missions as soon as my training is finished next month. I would like to know the history of this team myself." Skyler opened his mouth to speak but Vicky gently placed a single right finger on his mouth silencing him. "Don't worry about our date, Skyler, we have plenty of time. Besides you are on vacation now. Relax and let's hear the story... The story of how it all began..."

Skyler nodded and gently wrapped his left arm around Vicky. "Ok, I'll tell the story." He grinned. "Make yourselves comfortable because this will take awhile..." He sat back as he let his mind drift on the currents of time as he began the story of his journey... The journey of how Team Skyler began...  
---------------------------------------

Ten years earlier

Skyler sat on his father's lap in silence as Spyro sat back and grinned looking out over the expanse of Vanguard Command. "Destiny is a strange thing... While it may be true that in some ways my generation has fulfilled the destiny that was set forth for us to fulfill... The journey is still far from over and the battle still rages on. Good against evil, evil against good the struggle continues..." He said as he looked down at the purplish blue scaled young dragon. The young dragon smiled as he tugged on his father's jacket. Spyro grinned as he adjusted his son's blue jacket before satting the young one down on the ground so he could stand up. He stretched as he looked down at his son. The young dragon returned the smile as he looked up at the older dragon.

"I understand father." He says softly. The older dragon nods as he sits back down. The dragonling sits back down beside him. "Dad, I want to start my own team." Spyro's face took on a worried expression and Skyler noticed. "Oh come on dad, you were fighting bad guys at my age. Why won't you let me follow in your footsteps?" Spyro stood up and walked to the balcony placing his paws on the rail. He sighed.

"The reason is because you are not ready." He said softly. Skyler growled and jumped to his feet.

"I am ready!" He yelled. Spyro turned and glanced at Skyler with narrowed eyes.

"No, you are not. Not yet! In time you will be." He said. Skyler's nostrils started smoking as he narrowed his blue eyes.

"Yes, I am ready! You just don't believe I can cut it. You don't have any faith in me or my abilites. That's the truth!" He growled as he turned and started to walk away. Spyro grabbed him and held him in place.

"Skyler, I just don't won't you to get hurt. That's all! I want you to have the childhood I never had the chance to have. True, at your age, I was fighting bad guys and protecting the realms but I didn't have much of a childhood." Spyro said sadly. Skyler turned and glanced up at his father's sad face. Spyro knelt down to his son's eye level. "Skyler, me, your mother and all of our friends fought long and hard so that all of you could live in a better world. Please understand." Skyler growled and jerked away from Spyro.

"NO, FATHER, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" He yelled. "I WANT TO DO THIS!"

"I understand perfectly well, young man," Spyro said calmly, "however you are the one who doesn't. Skyler, I will think about letting you create your own team but you must be patient."

"Don't give me that crap." Skyler growled. Spyro grabbed him and shook him hard as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? I AM YOUR FATHER!" Spyro growled. Skyler nodded as tears started rolling down his cheek. Spyro took a deep breath and calmed down. "Skyler, I promise you I will think about letting you have a team." Skyler backed away and glanced his father in the eye.

"You lie! You'll never let me form my own team because you think I am weak. How will I ever prove that I am worthy to be your son if you never give me a real chance to prove myself!" Skyler said. Spyro frowned. "When will you see me for who I really am. I am your son! I want you to be proud of me!"

"I am proud of you. I just don't want you to get hurt." Spyro said softly. "I love you too much to let anything bad happen to you." Skyler growled and as he did his eyes bled to gold.

"OH SAVE IT, DAD! Save your speech for someone who actually cares to listen." Skyler screamed. Spyro's face frozen as his mouth opened in shock. He reached out to Skyler but Skyler backed away. "You don't care about us! The fact that you and mom aren't on speaking terms much proves that. If you cared... really cared then you would actually listen to me and understand what I am saying. I am your son... Your flesh and blood son. I am tired of just sitting around here and doing nothing while you do your job. I want to do my part. I want to embrace my destiny. I want to be like you."

"No you don't, Skyler." Spyro said. "Being a hero is not easy. Trust me when I say that." Skyler closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"I know that but you are the Dragon of Destiny... a legend... I want to do this and I will do this... I don't care if you say no or not I will still create my own team." Spyro opened his mouth to speak but Skyler fixed him with a serious eyed glance. "Don't say a word! I love you father but sometimes you can be so blind! Sometimes I wish you weren't my father!" Skyler screamed as he ran away in tears. Spyro stood there and dropped his head.

Ember landed on the balcony behind him and placed her left paw on his right shoulder. He turned and glanced at her. "Ember... I don't know what to say to Skyler. He is right! I have been pushing all of you away. It's like it is a bad habit or something. I feel like I am losing him and don't know what to do." Ember hugged him and he returned the hug. At that moment, Hunter ran out onto the balcony with Tobin in tow. Spyro and Ember looked over at them. "What is it, Hunter?"

"They have made their move. We have to go now if we are to have any chance at catching them." Hunter said. Spyro glanced at Ember and she nodded.

"Go ahead, Spyro. We'll talk to Skyler together when you return. Good luck." She said. Spyro nodded and with Hunter and Tobin in tow headed for the portal chamber. Ember followed them. Once there they were joined by Milo who handed them their battle gear and opened the gate portal.

"Let's go." Milo said as he, Hunter and Tobin entered the gate. Spyro looked back at Ember and winked as he ran and jumped through the gate. The gate powered down as Ember turned and walked out the chamber to resume her own duties.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later...

The portal gate opened and all four travelers returned to Vanguard Command. They were tired, scratched up and not happy. They had stopped the attack but unfortunately the enemy had gotten away. Spyro growled and stripped off his battle armor throwing it down on the ground in disgust. "Blast, we were so close to catching them this time. I swear they always find a way to get away."

"Don't worry about, pal. At least we stopped them that's better then nothing at all." Hunter said. Spyro nodded and took one step forward before grimacing in pain and falling to his knees. Hunter frowned and knelt down next to him. "Spyro, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Hunter. I just felt light headed all of sudden." He said. Hunter, Milo and Tobin looked worried as they recalled the strange fog they had walked through on their way to stop the threat. "Guys, you look worried. What's wrong!"

"I think we better get to the medical bay and let some of the doctors their check us out. I have a bad feeling that something might be wrong with us." Tobin said. They all nodded and stated head out the chamber when their eyes rolled to the back of their head and they all collapsed to the floor unconscious. Ember found them like that and activated her holographic communicator.

"Blink, please send some medical help to my location. There is a medical emergency in the portal chamber." Ember checked and found that their pulses were extremely weak. "Oh no..." She whispered. "Please hurry."

"What's wrong, Ember?" Blink asked.

"I don't know but Spyro, Hunter, Tobin and Milo are barely alive!" She said. Blink nodded and the holographic image faded. "Hold on... please hold on!"

The screen fades out...  
------------------------

Theme Song "I Want to be A Hero"

The title spins onto the screen and fades out showing each character suiting up in fade outs and different camera angles...

_**"Vanguardian Heroes: Team Skyler..." Echoes...**_

The team is shown in a freeze frame as the camera zooms away from them in slow motion and then a beam of light flashes across the screen and the scene changes. Images of different realms are shown including the rebuilt Willowbrook City with portal jumpers coming and going through the new portal gates that surround the city.

**_"I want to be a Hero...  
To stand my ground  
I want to be a Hero...  
And protect those I love..._**

Skyler and his friends in various action scenes. The various villians appear on screen in split screen format with Skyler and his team in the center. Spyro and the original characters appear behind Skyler and his friends.

**_We will be there now...  
To Protect you...  
And save you...  
We will be your heroes  
Your heroes..._**

Image of Skyler free falling through clouds as the portal jumper flies alongside him and they enter a portal gate. Another scene shows Khan casting a fire spell on a ice door behind a large group of enemies. The door explodes in mists as Skyler and Blaze jump up flying through air spinning 180 degrees sending out lightning blasts that shock each of the enemies. Sean and Yua slash their way through the remaining enemies with their claws with Tina backing them up with her arrow and dagger attacks.

_**We'll be there...When you need us.  
Don't be afraid...  
We be here  
We be here Echoes**_

A scene showing Skyler lauching a ice blast at a large gryphon appears. The gryphon ducks the attack and charges right into Skyler. At that moment the rest of the team shows up. The gryphon growls and vanishes as Skyler and his friends are retrieved. The Portal Gate opens as they return to Vanguard Command...

_**I want to be a hero  
And do my part...  
I want to be a hero  
Team Skyler...  
I want to be a hero  
Vanguardian Heroes...  
I want to be a hero...**_

_**Vanguadian Hereos: Team Skyler...**_ Echoes with the sound of drum beats in the background.

**Vanguardian Heroes: Team Skyler -  
Mission#01:  
New Beginnings: The Birth of a Team - Part One: Crisis**

Three Hours Later...

Skyler ran into the medical bay with Blaze in tow. Ember turned as they entered. "Mom," Skyler screamed, "what happened?" He glanced over at the beds and noticed that his dad was laying unconscious along with Hunter, Milo and Tobin. Skyler ran to try to get to Spyro but Ember held him back. "Mom, let go! Please, we have to help dad." Skyler cried as tears started falling from his eyes. "Dad... Dad... please wake up! I am sorry I said those things to you!" Skyler continued to struggle in Ember's arms as she slowly walked him out of the room with Blaze. Blaze hadn't screamed or did much of anything due to the fact that she was in shock. Once they were in the hall, Ember knelt down to their eye level.

"Please stay here, I'll keep checking on your father and tell you if his condition improves. Do you understand?" She asked. Skyler and Blaze both nodded as their mother return to the medical bay shutting the door behind her.

Skyler glanced at Blaze and said, "We have to do something." Blaze sighed as she glared at him.

"What do you mean 'we'? We are just kids for petes sake! What can we do?" She asked. Skyler rolled his eyes and grabbed her draging her to Blink's office. Once there they went inside and found Blink typing. Skyler tapped Blink's left shoulder getting his attention.

"Oh... hi, Skyler and Blaze." He said as he turned in his chair to face them. "Let me guess you are here to see if I know what is wrong Spyro and the others. Am I right?" Both dragons nodded making the mole sigh. "Well... your father and the others were poisoned by poisonous mist that comes from the rare blue Porun flower. Those flowers are only in bloom once every 30 years and since only assassin groups like the Crimson Guard use their buds getting a sample of the flower to make an antidote to the poison is going to be hard." Skyler nodded.

"Blink, what if someone could get you a sample of the flower and bring it back here? Could you make the cure then?" Skyler asked as a plan started forming in his head. Blaze noticed his face had taken on a thoughtful look and groaned.

"I believe I could make a cure, but finding the flower is hard. They are only known to grow in one place and that place is dangerous." Blink said. Skyler nodded and turned and started walking out of the office with Blaze following him. Blink stood up and placed his left paw on Skyler's right shoulder stopping him in his tracks. "Skyler, I know you are thinking about going after the flower. I would advise you not to go but I know you will go anyway so why bother. Since you are going to go let me give you some supplies." Blink reached into his desk draw and pulled out keycard. He turned to the wall behind him and inserted the keycard into the data reader slot. The slot flashed as it scanned the card and then the wall opened up to reveal a set of stairs that led upwards. He turned to Skyler and Blaze. "Follow me." They nodded and followed him up the stairs to his secret workroom.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blink's Lab

"Whoa...!" Both dragons said as they entered the lab. The place was huge and filled with various high tech weapons and devices on the large tables that lined the walls. Skyler and Blaze looked around while Blink walked over to a wall and placed his left paw over a palm scanner. The wall slid open revealing a closet filled with battle armor. Blink glanced at each outfit and smiled as he found what he was looking for. "Skyler and Blaze please come here. I have something to give both of you."

"What is it, Blink?" Skyler asked as he and his sister walked over to Blink. Blink turned and showed two battle jackets that looked very advanced. He smiled as he handed them the jackets. Skyler looked at the jackets and his eyes widened as he saw that both jackets had their names engraved on the metal chest badges. "Blink... what is this?" Blink laughed.

"Why, Skyler, every hero needs a costume or in your case a uniform. Put them on and tell me what you think." He said. Skyler and Blaze glanced at each other before pulling the jackets on carefully. Once they had slipped their wings through the holes in the back of the jackets the jackets seem to come online. Skyler glanced down at his jacket with a smile.

"So dad was going to let me form my own team afterall." He said softly. Blink nodded. Skyler frowned as tears started falling from his eyes. "I feel like such a jerk, Blink."

"Let me guess why..." Blink said as he sat down in a lab chair. "You said some mean things to Spyro before he left on that mission. Didn't you?" Skyler nodded dropping his head in shame. Blink sighed and placed clawed finger gently under Skyler's chin lifting his head to meet his eyes. "Skyler, Spyro loved you and Blaze very much. He was trying to protect both of you. That is why he told me to keep quiet about P.T.D.F. Project." Skyler face took on questioning look.

"The P.T.D.F. Project! What is this project anyway." Skyler asked. Blink lead Skyler and Blaze over set of stairs that went upwards to the floor above. As they entered upward floor lights powered up giving Skyler and Blaze a glimpse of large room fillled with construction teams building holographic computer terminals. At the center of the room was a large glowing portal gate that flickered off and on as it was run through a series of tests.

"Skyler... Blaze... welcome to the P.T.D.F or as we like to call it the Project Timecore Defense Force. Dragon Elder Titan and his son Tobin wanted to create a team years ago but Spyro thought that we should wait awhile. However, in the past few years, Spyro and Ember have been working with me on this project. Tobin and Titan have been helping out whenever they had time."

"Blink, why are you telling us this now!" Skyler asked. At that moment they heard someone clear their throat. They all turned to see who it was. They discovered that it was Tobin. The Peace Keeper smiled as he patted Blink on the back.

"Hi, Skyler, I'm glad you decided to pay a visit. Well, you wanted to create a team and that is what we are doing." Tobin said. Skyler face lit up.

"You mean...?" He said. Tobin nodded.

"Yes, Skyler, you can start your own team. Spyro told me that he was going to tell you once he got back but as you know..." Tobin said, trailing off, as a frown formed on his face. Skyler nodded.

"I understand, Tobin. So what do we do now?" Skyler asked as they descended the stairs to the main floor. Tobin pulled a remote control unit from his jacket pocket and pushed the geen button at the top of the unit before putting it back in his jacket pocket. A door in the ceiling opened and a brand new Portal Jumper was lowered to the floor as workers moved out of the way.

"We head out to Willowbrook and get Bianca in this." He gestured to the Portal Jumper. "This is the second generation Portal Jumper... It is fully equipped with stealth and time jumper technology as well as few other things. It is the most advanced Portal Jumper we currently have and is the first of the new X-Class line. This Jumper can detect access doors to the Portal Network almost anywhere. Amanda made sure that it would be ready for this mission. Now, once we have completed our first task we'll figure out how to cure your father and the others." He said. Skyler nodded while Blaze cleared her throat getting Tobin's attention.

"Wait a minute..." Blaze said. "Surely, you don't intend us to do this by ourselves?" Tobin grinned.

"Of course not, Blaze. There is no way you guys are going by yourselves." Tobin said. Blaze sighed a sigh of relief while Skyler rolled his eyes and groaned softly. Tobin grinned at Skyler reaction as he thought. _Yep, he is just like Spyro._ "Don't worry, Skyler, I promise you will be very happy to see who is coming with us."

"I doubt it! So who is going to come with us?" Skyler asked his curiousity getting the better of him. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see their cousin standing behind him. "Sean!" Sean grinned and adjusted his jacket.

"Hi, Skyler," Sean said, "Tobin invited me to come with you on your first mission." He turned to look at Tobin. "Shall we get going? My mother wants me back in time to finish my studies. You know how she is about me keeping up with my school homework." Tobin nodded and gestured them into the Portal Jumper just as Ember entered the room and walked over.

"Please keep Skyler and Blaze safe, Tobin." Ember said. Tobin nodded and entered the Jumper closing the door hehind him. Ember and Blink backed up as Portal Jumper lifted off the floor silently and spun around to show the front window. Skyler and Blaze sat strapped into their chairs with Tobin and Sean at the controls. Ember waved as Skyler smiled and nodded. As soon as Jumper had spun to face the gate, Ember activated her communicator. "Attention... We have a go." She turned just as Amanda and Titan entered the room. Ember turned to Amanda and Amanda nodded walking over to the newly installed gate controls.

"Accessing the Portal Network... NOW!" Amanda said as she tapped in the gate codes. The gate flashed on and off as it began to lock on to the Network. Amanda gritted her teeth. _I really hope this works. All the tests we ran proved this new Vanguardian technology worked but..._ She glanced over at Blink with a slightly worried look on her face. _Did we do enough testing?_ Blink looked at her as if he had heard her thoughts and smiled giving her a thumbs up. She nodded as Blink's confidence calmed her fears and turned back to the controls tapping the final code. "Alright, everyone, here we go!" The gate flickered and the flared to life as a stable link to the Network was established. Amanda sighed in relief as everyone in the room clapped and cheered. Ember turned to Amanda and smiled.

"Well done, Amanda! Well done." She said. Amanda nodded as Ember turned back to the Portal Jumper activating her communicator. "Team Skyler... you have a go! Good luck and come back safely."

"We will, mom." Skyler said as he sat back in his chair. "Oh, mom, thank you for letting us do this." Ember smiled as tears rolled down out her eyes.

"Your welcome, Skyler. Now get going! You have your orders." Ember said. Skyler grinned and folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah, lets get this show on the road! So... now that we are a team does this mean that you have to do exactly what I say? When I say?" Skyler asked. Blaze rolled her eyes and punched his left shoulder. "Ouch...! What did you do that for!"

"I did that to deflate your ego before it could swell that oversized head of yours any larger! That is definately one thing we don't need to happened because your head is big enough already!" Blaze said. Skyler groaned.

"But it is true... right?" Skyler asked as he glanced at Tobin and Sean. "Right guys?"

"Of course, Skyler, you are the leader and we do have to obey you..." Tobin said. Skyler grinned and stuck his tongue out at Blaze who shook her head.

"See, I am in charge and..." Skyler said but was interrupted by Sean.

"While that is true, cousin, that doesn't mean that you can abuse your power. We do what say but it has to be within common sense reason." He said. Skyler blushed embarrassed as Blaze laughed.

"Hee hee... I knew that!" Skyler said. He glanced over at his still laughing sister. "Hey, Blaze, you can knock off the laughing now!"

"Ha ha... sorry but... ha ha... that is just so funny." She said as she stopped laughing. "Not so easy huh, leader!" Everyone, except Skyler, who sat back and rolled his eyes, laughed as the Jumper entered the gate and head off on what would be harder mission then they knew. The gate closed leaving Ember standing silently with Amanda and Blink.

"Good luck... young ones." She whispered as she turned with Amanda and Blink in tow and headed back to the medical lab to keep an eye on Spyro and the others.  
-------------------------------

Meanwhile...

A group of cloaked beings sat quietly around a circular table waiting for the arrival of the master. Suddenly... the chamber shook with sound of heavy footsteps as a large black dragon entered the room. The cloaked beings all stood as the black dragon sat down at the table. "Be seated!" He growled deeply. "So, have you done as I have requested?"

"Yes, Master, we have." They all said in sync.

The black dragon grinned as smoke billowed out of his nostril and sat forward. As he did the moonlight shining down from the open ceiling revealed the scarred up face of Lord Galen. "Excellent! I told Spyro he would one day regret messing with me. I always get even with those who stand in my way or betray me..." He turned his glance over to a crystal statue of a female kitsune that sat frozen with a look of shock and horror on her face. "Right, Megan... ha ha ha!" As his mad laughter rang out in the room he didn't notice that one of the cloaked figures sitting at the table had disappeared...  
----------------------------------------------------------

Outside the fortress...

A flash of light appeared as a cloaked figure appeared. The figure pulled back the hood on the cloak to reveal the young face of kitsune/panther hybrid. The hybrid growled and pulled a light gem out of his pocket. As he activated it a portal gate opened in front of him. Before he stepped through he turned with tears in his green eyes and softly said, "I promise you I will be back to save you. I promise with all my heart... mother!" He then turned and walked into the portal that would take him back to Willowbrook, his home and the place where he would meet up with a young dragon who would help him not only save his mother but would shape his destiny...

And the destinies of so many others...

And so it begins...

**To Be Continued...**  
-----------------------

_**Next time on Vanguardian Heroes: Team Skyler...**_

"Blaze here... We arrive at Willowbrook and begin our mission. Along the way we meet Hunter's son and daughter who offer to help us. As we find Bianca and start to head back the situation changes and things end up not going as planned. What do I mean...? Well, you'll just have to stay tuned and find out in Part 2 of Mission #01. By the way could someone tell this kitsune/panther kid to stop looking at me like that. Eeh, he kissed me."

"Your cute. Want to go out on a date with me." He said.

"Uhhh, no!" Blaze growls and punches his lights out. "By the way keep your '_cute_' comments to yourself. And don't you dare try that again, pal!" She storms off.

"She likes me!" He says with a grin as Skyler and Sean look at him and shake their heads. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Character Fact Files: Lord Galen -**

**  
**

**AGE:** He is really... really... really... really...

Galen growls... Author grins and sweats.

Okay, he isn't that old! Moving on...

**  
HISTORY:** He is one of Spyro, Ember and Flames' old enemies from the past. The final battle between the fully powered Spyro and him ended up going very badly for him. Spyro inflicted serious wounds and scars using the Destiny Blade and his gold claws. The damage done to his face and body have still not fully healed yet despite his powers and abilities and the amount of time that has passed. He intends on getting even with Spyro and his friends for them standing in his way of gaining the power to control the realms.

End File...  
------------


End file.
